The Secret Life of a Teenaged Youtuber
by Crazy4AMBG
Summary: Fallon Paige is a 17 year old YouTuber. Only her friends and family know of her fame. But, what will happen when Fallon meets the more famous YouTubers that turn her life to a carnival? Rated T for now, it may change/ Rated T for some swearing. This is my first published fanfic. NOTE: When I type I think and type fast, so there may be some typos here and there. Self-Made Cover
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Fallon's POV**

I woke up to my mother yelling downstairs again for me to get down there. It was a Saturday morning and it was very busy. My mother and I work at where MineCon 2013 will be, so we have to help set everything up. While getting dressed and brushing my teeth, I mentally planned out my day. First, I had to get to MineCon and get everything ready. Then, I have to meet my best friends to walk around (Yes, yes… we are Minecraftians). After that, we have to go celebrate my 17th birthday. Lastly, I have to make a video for my YouTube channel. My channel's name is On_Falls_GameArt. I actually got 1-million subscribers yesterday. I make videos on art tutorials, games, and sometimes vlogs. Only my family and friends know about my channel. Either than that, no one knows my identity as On_Falls (Although recently, I've been thinking of showing my fans for my 1-million sub gift.

_Anyway…_ back to the present. I walked downstairs wearing gray skinny jeans, my favorite Minecraft shirt that says "Keep calm and Mine", dark brown mid-calf combat boots, and my green hair in a ponytail by a white ribbon with a few bells attached to the ends. The first floor was all open, so once you're down the stairs you can see the living room, dining room and kitchen. In the living room, my 14 year old brother Parker was watching some show on TeenNick. He doesn't talk much, but I can tell he noticed me. My mother was in the kitchen holding a few boxes. And to my surprise, two girls – a blond and auburn hair - were sitting together on the island. The second my foot touched the bottom stair they turned around and smiled.

"Happy 17th birthday, Fallon," they said in union.

Smiling with them, I walked over saying, "Taylor! Maddie! Though you said to meet you at the Con?"

Madison, who was the blond with hazel eyes, jumped up off her seat when I came and gave me a hug. "Your mom called us. She asked for emergency hands again." Hugging her back, I thought, _some people probably ditched again_. Taylor, with auburn hair and blue eyes, joined the hug. "And we thought it'd be easier to meet the hotties." We untangled out group hug to laugh. My mom must have set the boxes down in seconds because next thing I knew the air was being squeezed out of me. "Happy birthday, dear! It seemed like yesterday when you took your first step." My mom let go and put her hands on my shoulders. Smiling, she brushed off fake dust from my hair. "Now look at you, all grown up and changing still. And now look, you have green hair!" When I first asked my mom if I could dye my hair, she yelled at me because I was 13 at the time. She finally gave in when I was 15 because 'I should learn from my mistakes'. Luckily she now doesn't seem to mind it.

Wiping fake tears from her face, my mom walked back to the boxes she had. "Ok now let's get going. It's 7 in the morning! We're late and have 3 hours until opening." I may have not sad it yet, but when it's time to work my mom becomes this busy-bot… always doing something for someone. Maddie, Taylor and I split the number of boxes between us and walked to the front door. My brother was holding open for us so it was easy to leave. When I passed him, he slipped an envelope into my hand and closed the door behind me. "Thanks Parker," I called out, knowing he'd still be near the door. Mom unlocked our family's silver Range Rover and opened the trunk. Taylor and Maddie placed their load in the trunk and hopped into the back. I place mine next to their load and closed the trunk. As I went to the front seat I felt a vibration from my left boot. I took out my phone to see on the screen a text from Parker. Unlocking my phone, I read, _'Remember to get me that Sky autograph like you promised.'_ Smiling, I replied, _'And if I didn't? You know me, I'll get it.'_ I hit send and Mom starts the car. She turned to me and glanced at my phone, which I lazily placed on my lap. "Parker?" She scoffed and smiled. "You two and your sibling promises." Driving away, I turned on Z100 on the radio and Taylor and Maddie started their silly car dancing to the songs. I just laughed at them and thought of what will be happening in the oncoming hours.

* * *

**A/N: Hi all! I finally started on a fanfic! I'm not that good at starting it for some reason so if you have problems or suggestions just review below. I also want to say that I MIGHT pair Fallon up with a YouTuber, but I just can't think of one so I'll need help there.**

**PS: I'm sorry for the 1st chapter being so short. I just can't start fanfic's in my mind. I always think of the characters, plot, story, etc but nto the very beginning. Well I swear on my love for books that chapter 2 WILL be longer. **

**Anyway; Thanks for reading! I'm Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Fallon's POV [[Time Skip to Con Preparation]]**

Maddie, Taylor and I followed my mother out of the car and into the mall, where the Con will be. As we went in, we were given worker ID's and only I got a clipboard. Because Maddie and Taylor were "emergency hands", they'd have to do things unplanned and such. My mom got a folder though. As Staff Manager this year, she had to make sure all workers were there and were doing the right job for today. For me, I just have to follow what she says… so does Maddie and Tayler. Taylor, Maddie and I stuck close together for a minute and my mother went off somewhere.

As Maddie, Taylor and I looked at my clipboard, we saw my list of jobs for the next few hours. _Fallon Paige, Planned Tasks_ was neatly on the top of the paper in sharpie. "Whoever wrote this has some hand. That's the computer-neat type of handwriting!" Maddie awed at the paper. Taylor just laughed and read my jobs out loud. "Okay," Taylor started, "so Fallon you have to, 'One; help organize panel chairs. Two; double-check Youtubers' stations. Three; organize merchandise proper stalls. And four; during Con hours, help anyone in need." "We can do the chairs jobs if you want." Maddie and Taylor said in union. They smirked at each other for what the just did, then looked back to me. Shrugging, I smiled and said, "Whatever you like. I technically have only have three jobs anyway."

"Then we can join the party when it starts!" Maddie said excitedly and jumped up and down. Seriously, this girl can be perky, just not like those 'I'm a perky-goody-two-shoes!' girls. That's Maddie's charm Taylor and I love.

"Yeah. And meet Youtubers." Taylor agreed, patting Maddie's shoulder.

Rolling my eyes, I took out my bell ribbon and put it in my back pocket. Fishing out my hair tie, I put my hair in a loose bun. After saying our bye's Taylor and Maddie went to one direction while I went the opposite direction. _Time to get this party started_, I thought, a smile forming on my face.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. Ok ok ok! I KNOW I said Chapter 2 shall be long but I had a mind block and couldn't think. and im sorry for not posting too! again, mind block. BUT...I've sorted out the story problems and i'll hopefully have a chapter or two done by the weekend. so please don't be mad at me (,_,)**

**Thanks for reading! Im Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Jordan's POV ((A/N: Yay! I figured I'll start chapter 3 with who I wanted Fallon paired with *smiles with victory*))**

"MAAAAX! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE BATHROOM! WE HAVE TO GO!" I sighed and sat in my seat of our rental car. My friend beside me in the driver's seat was Danny. Oh, and I forgot to say, my name's Jordan. Danny, his younger cousin Max and I run the Youtube channel MinecraftFinest. We're pretty popular as of late, and our sub count still greatens as we speak. Danny, Max and I are currently in Orlando, Florida for MineCon 2013(obviously). 

As Danny continued to yell for Max through his phone, I was looking at our Youtube channel comments. Our latest video uploaded was one of Hunger Games because people have been asking for it. As I re-watched the video, with no sound, and looked at the comments, something different caught my attention. In the video, I noticed the usual fans saying '_Oh my gosh it's MCFinest! Best game ever!' 'Hey MCFinest! Are you recording?' _in chat. The thing that truly caught me was the _other_ things a few fans were saying. '_OMG MCFinest and Fallon! I can't believe it!' 'No way! Is it really them?' 'Maybe they're recording together'_

_Fallon?_ I thought curiously. I skipped a few minutes in the recording and stopped where I was just killed by this girl named On_Falls_GameArt. Again, the chat was filled with that name again. '_Awww damn! Fallon just killed Jordan!' 'Oh shit! And her trademark weapon too! #BowFall!'_ Then when that quieted down, I saw that she wrote in the chat '_Sorry dude, but I won't lose to a fellow Youtuber yet :P'_ I paused the video there and put my focus on reading the comments. As I speed read through them, Max finally got out of the hotel and into the car. Danny turned the car on and started to drive. "What took so long? There might be traffic and we have to be at the Con before it starts." Danny asked, slightly annoyance in his voice. 

"Well I didn't want to take a dump there! So I did here." Max answered plainly. 

"Wow. And you couldn't do that yesterday, or earlier in the morning. You _had_ to do that now!" 

"It doesn't matter now. We're going to get there and we'll party with our fans." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Danny mumbled, ending the small argument. 

At the time they stopped arguing I found a comment posted under the same name, On_Falls_GameArt. It read '_Had fun playing with you guys. Hopefully we can play again together :)'_ The comment had a bunch of likes and replies. Well, maybe I should check her channel out. 

**[[Time Skip to Con]] (A/N: So many time skips. I Swwy!)**

We when inside to where the Con was going to be and was stopped by a staff member with a few ID tags in her hand. She had deep sea like green hair in a loose bun with a few long stands of hair slipping out and bangs that reached just above her eyes. She wore a "Keep Calm and Mine" shirt, gray skinny jeans, and brown combat boots. She was pretty cute, and seemed to be near me and Danny's age. "Hello and welcome to MineCon. MinecraftFinest right?" she said to us with a true welcoming smile. We nodded and she gave us each an ID tag and gave Danny a map of the place. She pointed to a few dots on the map. "These are the places where the other Youtubers will be, the stores, and a few other stalls." Max took the map from Danny and looked at it for a minute. "Where's the food stalls?" He asked the girl. She thought for a moment and answered back. "Well, there are a couple food stalls near the main radius of the Youtubers, maybe one or two around here, and the few more spread around. Oh and there's the 'First Day Success' party later for the Youtubers and staff at 6 tonight." Max, Danny and I looked at each other and though for a moment. The girl just stood there awkwardly, fiddling with the rim of her shirt. Quickly I spoke up. "Ah… thanks." Looking up to me, she smiled. "You're welcome. Enjoy the Con." As she walked away, Danny, Max and I went to the closest Youtuber stations. 

"Let's get this party started! WOOOO!" Max exclaimed, pumping his hands in the air. Danny tried to slap him on the head. "Shut up Max." He said. I laughed and added, "Your party starts in an hour, stupid." Max waved off my comment and Danny wrapped his arm around Max's neck. I joined in by trying to jump them both. We gathered a few stares from staff, but none of them walked over. 

It is time to have some fun, but that On_Falls Youtuber… she's been bugging my mind. I found out a few things about her, too. She's 16 and her birthday's today, 1 million subs just recently, and she's never showed herself. She also said in a recent video that she'd be here today too. _Wonder what she looks like_ I thought. _She seems pretty cool_. 

**Fallon's POV**

Oh. My. Gosh! I just met MinecraftFinest! This is great. I can't believe it. They look cooler in person. That's really great. I really can't believe it. Woah woah woah. I have to calm down. I can't fan girl. I'm also a Youtuber, there's always a possibility we can become friends. I don't want to be that used-to-be-crazy-fan friend. I _really_ have to calm down. 

I checked the time on my phone. _'9:05AM'_ floated on the top of my screen. A little less than an hour and everything is ready. The Youtubers that are supposed to be here are here and ready, the merchandise and food are where they're supposed to be and ready for purchase. Even the staff that was supposed to help get ready was here now (Mom must be "talking" to them right now). I can't wait for the Con to start. This would be my first Con, as guest and staff. Luckily, despite my sub count, I wouldn't be bombarded by fans while working. 

I must have daydreamed while walking, because when I got my senses back the Youtubers' stations were in my sights. I could see a bunch of Youtubers together. I saw Team Crafted **(A/N: Was Team Crafted formed before or after Minecon 2013. I can't remember. Someone tell me please.)**, BAHMLounge, MinecraftFinest and a few others. A few of our staff was with them too. _Probably triple-checking everything under Mom's request, _I thought with a smile. I wasn't lying. Mom is a work-robot. As I stood there I felt my phone vibrate again. This time it vibrated for a call. Taking my phone I quickly checked the Caller ID and answered. 

"Yes Taylor and Maddie? What's up?" I said before anyone could say hello. 

"_We're finished here. Mama-bear called and said we could meet up now."_ I heard Taylor say. 

Then I heard Maddie. _"Where are you? We'll see you there."_ She seemed excited. I was pretty sure it wasn't for the Youtubers here; I doubt she's seen them yet. 

"Um… I'm near the Youtubers' stations. Wh-" before I could finish, I heard a short shriek and a a few rounds of laughing. "…The hell? Guys? What happened?" I was slightly worried, but knowing them, it was probably something else. I waited for an answer, but the call hung up. I looked at my phone and sighed. _They are definitely planning something._ I thought. _It better not be another prank._ As put my phone back into my boot, I felt like I was being watched. Standing straight quickly, I looked around. The only people in my view, excluding myself, would be the Youtubers and the staff. I rubbed off the feeling began to walk a little closer to the Youtubers' stations. Finding a sturdy stall slightly close to them all, I leaned against it and waited for Taylor and Maddie. 

* * *

**A/N: AHHHH! Chapter 3 is longer! VICTORYYY! Now back to business- I need help on a couple things:**

**What's Max, Danny, & Jordan's ages/birthdays? I've always been confused on that**

**Was team crafted established before MineCon 2013?**

**I'm asking for only ONE [[Repeat: ONE]] Male OC please. It'll be for the next chapter. I can't think of any more people in the story so can I borrow one from you guys? One requirement; the dude MUST be 17 or 18 [[*wink, wink* Age hint for a reason!]]**

**Thanks for reading! I'm out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

As Fallon waited for Taylor and Maddie, the Youtubers has a mini party to talk. Everyone was playing around, joking, catching up, or just talking. Fallon watched from afar, her body urging her to draw this scene. The BAHMLounge boys were slightly away, but they were still in the big group of laughs and jokes. The MCFinest and Team Crafted groups were definitely enjoying their time together. From where Fallon was, she could hear small snippets of their conversations and clearly hear the laughing.

Even though it was a drawing-worthy scene, Fallon's attention soon faded from the Youtubers to her thoughts. And by _"her thoughts"_, we mean her own Youtube channel. Ever since she played in a Hunger Games with MinecraftFinest, many people were asking her why she doesn't play with other Youtubers. Unfortunately, due  
to the preparations for MineCon, work and school, Fallon couldn't give a response video. Instead, she'll add that to her 1 million Q&A celebration and review.

(Now back to reality) Fallon felt that feeling of being watched again. Straightening herself, she tried to "fix" her hair and look for the person watching her. As she fiddled with her hair out of the hair tie, she reached to her pocket for her bell-ribbon again. When she didn't feel it, she tried her other pocket; it wasn't either. Gasping at this, she patted down her pockets and searched the floor around her. "Well hell…" Fallon mumbled, growing angry at herself. _How could I not notice I lost my ribbon?_ Fallon was angry, but she was also worried about it. It may be "just a ribbon with bells attached to it", but it was like a lucky charm for her. Fallon wore it when she started her channel; And when she found out about her subscriber rates getting higher; Even when she would have tests in school and passed with 100%. Fallon's lucky charm was part of her. **[[A/N: I actually also have a lucky charm(s). Mine is my bell necklace. Lolz]]**

**Jordan's POV [[A/N: 3****rd**** POV is so not my writing forte, so I might not have much 3****rd**** POV in this. Sorry if I disappointed anyone :'( ]]**

I glanced at the Green-haired Staff girl again. She seemed to be looked for something near one of the stalls, franticly too. I felt this urge inside me to go over and help, but it'd prove how I keep getting this feeling of déjà vu when I see this girl. _Aw man! Do I really want a girl I don't even know?_ I thought to myself, trying to focus on the conversation between Max and Danny. Before, we were talking with the Team Crafted group, but a couple staff members pulled them away again to re-check their station. As for Danny, Max and I, we were hanging by them. Luckily, their station was near this sturdy wall of a nearby stall, so we could all sit and talk while not moving far from where we want to be. Now that I thought of it…maybe this is the time I should the two about that On_Falls_GameArt Youtuber.

"Earth to Jordan! What's up with you? You've been quiet." Danny said, waving a hand in front of me. Shooing his hand away, I shook my head.

"It was nothing. This morning I was checking out the comments in the last Hunger Games video we did and found something that I thought was interesting."

Max and Danny, surprisingly, said in union, "And what could have that been?" They looked at each other, a joking smile slightly in their lips, and looked back at me. I looked at them impassively, then rolled my eyes and said,

"When we were playing, the other players were talking about that girl who killed me, remember? The comments were filled with the same name."

"…and…?"

"I looked her up on Youtube. She's a Youtuber with 1 million subs."

They looked at me for a moment, but before either of them could talk, Adam (a.k.a. SkyDoesMinecraft) and Mitch (a.k.a. TheBajanCanadian) jumped into the conversation (Most likely because they heard what I said and the staff isn't nagging them anymore). "I've actually seen a bunch of people commenting about that girl too." Adam said. "Same… Wait, what was the username?" Mitch added/questioned. I told them, and immediately they both nodded in remembrance. "Yup, that's her." They said in union. A few of the others joined, even though they hadn't heard of the On_Falls girl. 

**Fallon's POV (Another Timey Skippy to I guess 15 min before the Con starts [[aka 9:45]])**

I gave up looking for my ribbon, disappointed; I glanced back at the Youtubers. They were gathering together again. From the looks of it, they were talking about something very interesting. Concentrating, I tried to figure out what they were saying. From where I was standing again, I was slightly closer. This time, I could hear more of what they were saying. "…supposedly famous… 1 million subs…."

"Played in… Hunger Games…"

"Hasn't publicly shown her face… draws really well."

I gathered that information easily, after that I couldn't make anything out from the multiple voices talking. I looked away, making I seemed bored and tried to put the pieces together. _1 million subs would mean a semi-famous Youtuber. Draws really well could mean an animator or artist. _I absently played with the rim of my shirt as I thought. Then something hit me. _The last video I uploaded was the Hunger Games with MinecraftFinest. And after that people started questioning me not playing with other Youtubers._ _So…could they be…_ I couldn't finish the thought. If they _were_ talking about me… that would be amazing. Before I can even think of anything else I felt someone's gaze on me (yet again). This time I felt like I knew where it was coming from. I looked to the opposite way of the Youtubers, to the general direction of the entrance. At first I saw no one there, but then I saw Taylor and Maddie sneak out from behind a stall and walk awkwardly to me. They were talking to each other, and from what it looked like, they were talking about something exciting. When they got close enough to hear me I called out to them, "And I had to wait for 15 minutes? That just reeks of secrecy." Maddie giggled, slightly jumping on her toes while Taylor shrugged. "We had to get someone," she said mischievously. 

"And who could that b- ,"before I finished what I was saying a pair of arms snaked around my waist and picked me up. I slightly shrieked in surprise and was about to slap some a person in the face when I heard a familiar voice say, "And the green birdie flies!" The person holding placed me on the floor again and turned me around by my shoulders.

The boy who picked me up was my brown haired, hazel eyed, 6" tall childhood friend Logan Stone. For the first few seconds, my jaw dropped in speechless surprise. Then, I screamed and jumped to fling my arms around his neck. "Long time no see, Kane," Logan said, wrapping his arms around me too. **[[A/N: Kane is Japanese for bell. Logan calls Fallon Kane because of her love for wearing bells]]**

"When did you get back? I thought you didn't have another break until the summer?" I asked Logan, barely managing my excitement. I truly couldn't believe that Logan is here. About 2 years ago in the summer, a boarding school in England accepted Logan as an elite student, so Logan and his parents had to move to England before the school starts. Ever sense then, Logan would come back to Florida on his breaks with all these different stories and souvenirs. Logan let go of me and took a step back, placing a hand on his heart. "What? And miss my childhood friend's birthday? Kane, how can you think that?" Taylor, Maddie and I laughed. Taylor then spoke up after we stopped laughing. 

"Our gift for you was dragging this boy back here. Well… that was part of our gift. The other half is by Logan."

Maddie also added, "And we planned this for… like… 3 weeks already."

The three nodded at me, with triumph covering their expressions. Rolling my eyes, I checked the time and was surprised to find that is was 5 minutes before the Con should start. Smirking, I looked up to the three and spread my arms out. "It's time to party people. We shall party till I need to help the staff!" Taylor and Logan started laughing and Maddie flung her hands in the air. 

"MINECON PARTY FOR ALL!" We yelled all together. As a group, we started to walk to the hopefully-popular area of the Con. _Hopefully I'll find my ribbon before the party tonight_ I thought, with a slight smile on my face. Even if I was sad about it, this is MineCon, I'll have fun… no matter what. 

* * *

**A/N: Hiii! ok I'm sorry it's nearly been a week since my last update, but I don't have a schedule and I was having a lot of headaches. (I get headaches in the winter for some reason, so they kept me from writing after school.) Anyway, tadaaa! Jordan told the boys about Fallon! I truly cant believe I'm writing a fanfic without fangirling over my own imagination.  
**

**If there's anything you'd want to ask about or comment on, just review.  
**

**ALSO: Logan Stone isn't my OC. It's SlushyRain's check her out because she's the reason I actually got the awesome-best friend-that-doesn't-fall-for his-child-friend-who's- also-a-hotty. So you Slushy, thank you and I love you! (its a joke. im fully straight)**

**ANOTHER ALSO: I realized it was stupid to ask if TC was before MineCon 2013. I remembered that MineCon 2013 was in November. I kept thinking it's in the summer, even if I wrote down that it's Fallon's B-day. So just ignore the question please.**

**Answers to reviews:**

**pinkittwice54 - Aww thank you!**

**SlushyRain - Ma'am! i should say that to what you did to me xD and thnx for the OC**

**Sky-Sea-Earth & UltimateGeek - Thank you both. just wait for the middle, that's when i get better.**

**Thanks for reading. Im out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Jordan's POV** **- Timey Skippy to 2 hours later [[Probably around 12:00PM]]**

It's almost been over an hour since the Con officially started and there were a _lot_ of people here. At some point people wanted Danny, Max and I to sign things to. We took pictures, explored the whole area, and bought a few things too. The three of us each had a bag in other hands as we stood with the Team Crafted boys again. They were talking about these different jokes. I was in the conversation, but I kept losing track of them. My gaze would go to the people glancing at us while passing by. I felt as if there was something pulling me there, like that feeling where you know you forgot something but you can't think of what it is. That feeling was bothering me, but I ignored it (for the 100th time) and returned my focus on the group. Luckily, no one noticed me unfocused on what we're talking about because Max was trying to tackle Danny. "I told you, you can't get me down!" Danny was saying out loud to Max while also trying to get him off. "I'll keep trying anyway," Max fired back and got Danny into a head-lock. The others and I laughed, but I stopped sooner and jumped in. Unprepared for me, Max and Danny yelled in surprise and tried to move, but they failed and I hit them both. The three of us fell to the floor, with Danny on the bottom. Max started laughing again and let go of Danny, but didn't get off him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY LUNGS MAX!" Danny yelled loudly. We all burst into laughter again while Max jumped off Danny. Danny got up and put a hand on my shoulder, slightly gasping for air. Looking up, he eyed Max and said, "I am so going to kill you. That hurt like hell!" Max looked back and shrugged jokingly, trying to hide the smile creeping up on his face. "Well what should we do now?" I asked, heading off topic just as my stomach grumbled.

"We could go to the Staff and Guest room. They've got food there. I think it was just some simple things though, not exactly a buffet." Quentin (aka HuskyMUDKIPZ) suggested.

"Quentin and I asked how we could get there before. It's actually not far from here." Ian (aka Ssundee**((AKA ONE OF THE TOP HOT-HOTTIES OF TEAM CRAFTED :] ))**) agreed.

We all nodded and started talking at once (again), when Adam pulled out a map. "Where is it then," He asked. Quentin and Ian walked over to him and pointed to some part of the map together. Mitch and Jerome (aka TheBajanCanadian and JeromeASF) walked over to them to see the map and smiled. They looked at Max, Danny and I and their smile turned to smirks. Then I noticed Danny and Max slightly grin with them. Then out of nowhere, Mitch and Jerome yelled simultaneously, "The pope and the duke first," and dashed away from us. Dropping our bags near the Team Crafted area, Max, Danny and I ran to join them. I felt the stares of fans still, which made me slow down slightly, but not slow enough to make me fall behind. What _did_ stop me was the long white ribbon that caught my attention on the floor ahead of me.

Slowing to a walk, I went over to the ribbon and picked it up. A couple of bells were attached to the ends, ringing every time I moved it in my hands. _I wonder whose it is._ I thought. Then the feeling of recognition hit me. _Wait a minute;_ I started on the full thought. _Wasn't the girl with green hair that helped Danny, Max and I wearing this?_ I wasn't fully sure but I pocketed the ribbon and began to jog to where I last saw Danny and Max. Before I stopped to see the ribbon, those two were in front of me, then they turned right. Following my own guesses, I found Mitch, Jerome, Danny and Max standing around a pair of double doors. A guard was talking to them. From the angle of how I was looking, it seemed to me that the guard was scanning their ID tags. As the four went inside I walked to the guard, my ID tag in my hand. He swiped a scanner on the ID number (which was made of 10 digits I won't say) and nodded at me to pass. Pushing one of the doors open, I walked into a large room. In one corner, a couple couches surrounded a flat screen TV. There were also at least 3 or 4 dozen chairs spread out around a 1 or 2 dozen tables. On one wall, a wall-to-wall length table sat parallel to the wall. There were boxes of pizza pies, cakes, cookies, and other things too, like bowls of fruits.

On the other table- which was smaller than the first one- there were also the same set of foods, but the cakes looked different. There were a few balloons tied to the ends of the table with the phrase _Happy Birthday!_ on it. _Maybe it's one of the staffs' birthday,_ I thought, looking away and joined the boys. They had taken a few tables and pushed them together, making a square to fit all of Team Crafted, BAHMLounge, Danny, Max, and me. We sat down on one part of the square and waited for the others to join us.

"Mm-mm! I can smell the pizzas from here," Jerome said, his stomach loudly grumbling, too. Laughing, Mitch patted his back and said, "Let's wait for the others biggums. It'd only be a little wait." Danny and Max nodded in agreement when the door opened and a woman in a suit walked in. She was holding a clipboard in one hand and a few bags in the other. She looked vaguely familiar. Standing up, I walked over to help her with the bags. "Here, let me help you with that ma'am." I said, holding my hand out. She looked at me and gratefully gave me 2 of the bags she was holding. "Oh thank you so much…erm… Jordan, right?" She said while walking over to the table with the balloons tied to it and placing the last bag under the table. Following her, I placed the bags under the table after her and replied, "Yes actually. How do you know my name?" She glanced at me from the side of her eyes, but then looked back to the things on the table.

"My daughter's a fan you and your friends. She draws fan art all the time." She said simply, reorganizing the food on the table. "She does really well actually." The lady then went off mumbling about her daughter, a proud smile of her face. After a few seconds, blinking a few times, she looked to me apologetically and chuckled. "Oh I'm sorry! I must have been talking nonsense."

Politely smiling, I answered back, "Oh no ma'am, it's fine. It _does_ seem that your daughter has quite a talent though."

"Oh please, you can call me Ms. Paige." She stopped reorganizing the food and bent down and opened one of the bags she bought in. Sticking her hands in, she pulled out a few presents and put them on the table. Leaving the other two bags alone, she stood straight and turned to me. This time she really looks familiar. Then in my mind, I saw the girl with green hair, who helped Danny, Max and I.

Before anyone could say anything, Ms. Paige's phone rang. Picking it up, she said to me quickly, "It was nice talking with you, Jordan." Then she walked away, to where a few other staff members were. I looked that way, and then I walked back to the group. As I walked there everyone else rushed through the door, bringing more energy already than there already was. I sat down as Jerome and Mitch waved over the rest of the gang. "Let's get dem foooood" They yelled. _This is going to be crazy_, I thought with a smile. Sitting down with the whole group was like a true party. A party of friends and joy.

**Fallon's POV – Timey Skippy 10min later**

About ten minutes ago, Maddie and Taylor left together to "run to the bathroom". They said they've got their reasons, which I now doubt it was what I thought it was. Logan is with me, but he's been checking his phone a lot. _They've been acting weird_ I thought, trying to evaluate the situation. _I said I didn't want a party this year, what are they planning?_

Logan and I have been standing around where the Youtubers would be…if they were there… with other staff members, trying to calm the questionable crowd. "This will take forever." Logan said to me, leaning close so no one else hears. I glanced at him from the side of my eye. "I know. My mom texted me saying they're at the staff and guest area." Logan looked at me, eyebrows raised. "_All_ of them?" I looked at him in fake disbelief. "Yes, sir. No come back for that?" Smiling, Logan checked his phone and looked at me with an unnerving smirk.

"Come backs? Who needs come backs when people have go backs?" Logan said, playfully shrugging.

"…What…? That doesn't…" I started saying, but stopped.

Logan cocked his head to the side, mocking what I do a lot, and said, "I know…but we have somewhere to go. I'm starving."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "When these people loosen up, we'll-" Suddenly, Logan grabbed my hand and pulled us away quickly. "No can do, Kane!" He said to me while jogging. Because of his height, Logan jogging would mean me running…just so I could keep up with him. We were heading to some direction, but I couldn't tell really from the blur of people around us. We finally stopped running when we were in front of a set of double doors with a sign above it saying _Staff/Guest Restroom_. Gasping, I put my hands on my knees. "W-was there a need to run?" I sensed Logan looking down at me as he answered. "The need is classified at this time, ma'am." Logan looked at the guard standing near the door, and then at me. Slightly worried now, I stood straight and looked back at him. "What?" Logan turned me around and placed his hands on my eyes. I tried to push his hands away, but Logan stopped me by saying, "Stop stopping the unstoppable of none-stoppable, Kane!" Slightly laughing, I gave up and waited for him to lead me to wherever. "Alright, alright! Geez, sometimes you make no sense." I felt Logan smiling behind me and say, "I know, but that's why you love _oh so much_!" Playfully scoffing, I replied as his began to lead me, "Yeah yeah, I love you too."

I felt Logan turn me to some direction and whisper to someone. Then I heard a door click open a blast of the smell of food. "In all truth Logan, tell me we're in the Staff Room or I've got no clue where the hell we are." I said instantly. Logan on chuckled and said, "1, 2, 3…"

Logan took his hands off my eyes and what I saw made my jaw drop in surprise. Maddie, Taylor, my mom, and a few other staff members were standing near a table with balloons and cake on it saying _Happy Birthday!_. "HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY!" Logan pushed me toward them as Maddie and Taylor wrapped me into another group hug. Hugging them back, I said, "You guys promised no birthday party this year." Instead of them answering, Mom walked up and said, "It's not a party Fallon, it's a Birthday Day Lunch." Rolling my eyes, I smiled and said, "Touché guys. Fair play." I glanced to the left of us, where all the Youtubers were sitting and eating together. Some of them were glancing our way. Those few included the MinecraftFinest boys. As I was looking, my eyes connected with Jordan's own. His brown eyes were studying my gray eyes. Feeling a blush coming on, I looked away just as Maddie and Taylor started pulling me to the food. "Com'on Fall, it's time to eat" Taylor said and continued to pull me.

As we neared the table, which wasn't that far of a "walk" (for Maddie and Taylor dragged me most of the way), Mom slipped out a few bottles of soda from under the table. Logan, who somehow beat us to the table without me noticing, started pouring four plastic cups with the soda. He handed us three and kept one for his self. Maddie began ramble on about how they've all been planning this for a few weeks, while Taylor kept commenting on the things she said wrong, and I listened to the both of them bicker. Logan also cracked a few jokes between their agreement to keep them from getting heated.

**Timey Skippy (maybe 20-30min later)**

We stayed like that for a while, just standing near the table and eating slices of the pizza, pieces of fruit, cookies. We ate maybe half of everything there, but left the cakes untouched. Mom joined our conversation, adding in the things to where Taylor and Maddie ended up forgetting the topic.

Soon after, Mom said we should cut the cake. Agreeing, we all put down our drinks and crowd the first cake. It was the main cake technically, because it was the only one with writing on top. The cake was chocolate (from what Mom said) with white frosting covering it. The decorations were made from different colored frosting made into paint-like splatters. The only color not part of that décor was green, because on top of it all, the words _Happy 17__th__ Birthday Fallon_ in this sea green like color. "This is an absolutely beautiful cake," I said in awe, staring at the cake. Logan patted my back and responded, "Beautiful for the art goddess, tasty for us _normal_ people." Taylor reached behind me and Maddie and lightly slapped Logan in the back of the head. Mom glared at the two and said, "Fight later, celebrate a party now." Finalizing that, she took out a knife large enough to make an even cut in the cake. "To my lovely daughter on her 17th birthday, I give her the honor of taking her first cake slice." Logan, Taylor, Maddie and I looked at her for a moment, and then we burst out laughing. She looked at us dumbfounded. Between gasping for air and laughing still, I managed to say, "M-mom? Aha! Some meaningful… speech you… gave." And, luckily this a lunch and not work (So she isn't in her work-Mom-mode), she blushed lightly and stuttered, "H-hey! I was trying to make a loving speech for my own daughter." I staggered to her in laughter and hugged her. "Thank you Mom. It was nice." Hugging me back, she put the knife in my hand. "Now it's time to cut the beautiful cake by the beautiful art maiden." Logan commented, leaning on the table. Taylor, scoffed and was going to say something, but I spoke first. "And for the second part of this surprise, I want to celebrate my channel for getting 1 million subscribers. To the subs."

Right after that, I sliced into the cake, making a clean cut from the middle point to the edge. Before I could make an actual piece to eat, someone very surprising stopped us.

"Wait… sorry for interrupting, but _your_ On_Falls_GameArt?" His voice said a few feet behind me.

* * *

**A/N: Tadaaaa! Chapter 5 as the longest chapter yet! I feel happy. but for some reason I didn't feel as into this while writing it as I thought. Oh well, it's done and uploaded.**

**Note 1- Yeah I realized that Chp 4 came out all bold. I legit have no clue what the hell happened there. I didn't save it that way so it must have glitched.**

**Note 2- Get ready for the carnival to open! (to those who remember my summary, 5 points for getting the hint) This carnival is ganna have one hell of a ride.  
Note 3- as of the time I uploaded this, I got over 300 views in the span of 4 chapters!**

**My reaction outside= *stares at laptop screen in amazement***

**My reaction inside= " Awwww daaaaamnnnn! Legit awesomeness!"**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**ForeverAMaiden & IceAurora- Aw, if you want to know why I did that... re-read the Jordan's POV ;***

**SlushyRain- lolz! that was my reaction to my OC in yours. and YW for the shout out.**

**So Thanks for Reading! Im Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Fallon's POV**

"Wait… sorry for interrupting, but _your_ On_Falls_GameArt?" His voice said a few feet behind me.

I toned into the area around me, it was all quiet. Turning around, I saw Mom having a surprised look on her face, Taylor and Maddie literally shocked to fangirl surprise, Logan with a questioning look, and _the_ MinecraftFinest Jordan with Danny and Max flanking him. The groups of Youtubers still sitting down and eating were quiet, obviously listening in to our situation. I felt peoples' gazes on me, including Jordan's, and I wanted to shrink. _This is _not_ how I wanted people to find out who I am_. I thought nervously, my mind fighting to think of something to say. Looking up to him, I shrugged and said, "Y-yeah. What about it?"

"Why didn't you tell us? We're Youtubers after all." Max blurted out, indicating him and the others. Danny glanced at him and rolled him eyes while Skydoesminecraft- I mean… Adam- piped up, "He's right. We'd keep your identity a secret."

I felt a blush coming on with all this attention. Pushing it down, I wished my brain to make me speak. "Well…um… I just thought it was better this way…" Taylor snapped out of her shock and jumped to my side, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Fallon just thought it'd be easier on her life. After all, she doesn't like sudden attention." Maddie hopped to my other side with a smile. "Yeah! Yeah! As you can see, Fallon has a slight fear of so much attention."

Danny, Max, Jordan, and the other Youtubers looked like they were about to laugh. It took me a moment to realize it was because my cheeks were as red as Crayola paint. The thought making me blush more, I looked away and muttered, "That's enough you two, this game of yours is done." Next thing I knew, everyone was laughing. The only one not laughing was Mom… luckily. I was going to turn to finish cutting the cake but Mom beat me to it, a chuckle escaping her mouth. "Go have fun, dear. I'll deal with these cakes." MCFinest went back to their seats laughing with the others when the three said,

"Come join us then, birthday girl."

I was shocked. My heart swelled with happiness. I couldn't believe this was happening. Taylor and Maddie guided me over, Logan right behind us. I slightly resisted, natural shyness overcoming me. I walked over to the first empty seats I saw and sat down uncertainly. Surprisingly, I saw next to Jordan. He was watching me, but so was everyone else. They were muttering to each other. Then Mitch (BajanCanadian) said proud-fully, "Welcome to the club, oh new biggums!" The others joined in on the welcome, making my cheeks heat up again.

This must be one of the greatest things I've ever gotten on my birthday, and this wasn't even purposely done!

**Timey Skippy because I wanna! Skip to 30min later (Approximately 1:00 to 1:10PM)**

**Jordan's POV (Other POV was getting easy for me to write, Jordan's is a challenge for me… I guess because he's a guy and I'm not, buuut… to the story! xD)**

We all sat in circle like shape after eating our food and Fallon's birthday cake. Somehow, her mother cut the three cakes to make pieces for all of us to have seconds. I don't know how she did that, but I guess it was that mother's instinct stuff. The BAHMLounge boys went out to finish exploring and Team Crafted went to their stall again, so it was only me, Danny, Max, Fallon, and her friends. While eating, Fallon and her friends warmed up around us, so know they don't look like they feel out of place. Especially Fallon. When we told her to join us all, her eyes lit up in genuine joy.

Although, that light of joy became a light of friendliness as we ate. Through eating our food, we started bombarding Fallon with all these questions. It was funny too, because it soon became like a game of 20 questions. Probably, for every 3 questions we asked her, she would fire back with a few of her own. Then the boys had to leave, and as said already, only the seven of us were left inside the room (by the way I still can't think of the Staff/Guest Room as a room. It's big enough to fit the first floor of a house!).

(Back to the present) The group started a game of Would You Rather, as suggested by Logan. We truly don't know how it got to this, but it happened. "Ok so… Max! WYR kiss Danny's foot, or only be allowed to drink vinegar for 2 days?" Madison said. Max looked at her and frowned at thought. After a minute, Max squared his shoulders and answered. "I'd go for the vinegar. No way am I kissing my own cousin's big foot." Danny looked across me to Max and simply said. "Vinegar for a couple days? I can arrange that." Max looked back, glaring. **((A/N: "WYR" equals Would You Rather… if you hadn't noticed. When my friends and I play, we say "WYR" instead of "Would You Rather". We just started saying that during a game and it'd been like that since. So I felt like adding it in here, too.))**

"You wouldn't…"

"Yes I would."

"Fuck you, man!"

"Says the gay boy!"

Before they could continue, I stopped them by saying, "Okay okay! Logan. Would you rather be trapped in a meat locker for a week with no one or get stranded on an unknown island with a friend; _and_ which friend and why that person." Logan tapped his fingers jokingly taking time. "I'd take meat locker. I wouldn't want any of my friends with me on a sucky island. And I'd have 'free food.'" Right at that Taylor and Madison started to gag. "Oh god Logan! That's just disgusting." Taylor said, looking away and clutching her stomach. Madison just put her hands to her face, saying through her hands, "You nasty!" Fallon looked like she was going to crack up, but she continued her fake I'm-ganna-be-sick act. She patted Taylor and Madison's backs while she looked to me. I had a bad feeling about the way she looked at me.

"Jordan, WYR live to forever find your crush happy with another guy or be captured and stuck in some crazy girl's basement for the rest of your life?"

"You mean like the girl who sang that Justin Bieber song?" **((A/N: Overly-Attached Girlfriend. Better the than original xD and funnier)) **Taylor asked.

"Yeah. That crazy girl…well the persona, not the actual one who made that."

I thought for a second. Then I said, "First choice. I can just find someone else who likes me. And _not_ some obsessed creep."

Taylor and Madison finally stopped looking like they'd puke and looked at me. Both of their eyes regarded me, wearily, as if they're planned something. Fallon nudged them both and they looked to her. "Okay so… instead of being lazy here, let's go around the area." We all agreed and Taylor and Madison looked at each other. That certain glow in their eyes made me wonder if they _are_ planning something. Logan stood up first, then Danny and Max, then me and the girls. "To the outside of this place!" Madison and Fallon called out together. They opened the door for us and stepped aside. We passed through and the doors closed. Danny and Max began talking with Logan. Taylor and Madison joined together and jumped a few steps ahead of us. That left only Fallon and I out of a conversation.

She slowed down a few steps, and then resumed her normal pace when I was next to her. She was looking at Taylor and Madison. "…They are planning something again. I can just tell." She said after a moment. I glanced at her and chuckled. "They did this a lot, I guess?"

Rolling her eyes and smiling, Fallon looked to me. "You wouldn't believe. I've dealt with this for years."

"How long were you three friends?"

"When I first moved here 13 years ago, my class didn't like me much. I'd always draw, paint, and make clay figures better than them. It was child jealousy, but it made me shy and afraid to talk to people. Taylor and Maddie came up to me one day as I finished an art project and asked if I could help. Of course, I was quiet, but I helped them. After that they began talking to me a lot more than the other kids. I warmed up to them after a few weeks, and they became my first memorable friends." Fallon was smiling when she finished, her eyes…no… her face glowed with love for her friends. _She's like an open book when she talks about her friends_ I thought with an inward chuckle.

I glanced behind us, where Danny, Max and Logan were talking about different movies and TV shows. "What about Logan then?"

Fallon looked behind us to Logan, then to me. "Hmm… I don't even remember. We grew up together from birth to now. He's why I am here now. We both used to live in New York, but he and his parents moved here to Florida when we were three."

"A year before you moved here, then?"

"Yeah… When he was gone..." Her words trailed off as she blinked a few times. Then her phone started to vibrate from her boot. Quickly reaching down, she got her phone from her boot and unlocked it. Her mouth dropped slightly as she read a text and she told for us to wait a second.

"What is it Kane?" Logan said.

"My mom texted me…"

Taylor looked over Fallon's shoulder while saying, "So what? Is it ba- Oh MY GOSH! Oh my gosh Fallon!" Madison followed suit by reading over Fallon's shoulder, then jumping around with Taylor in joy. Danny, Max, Logan and I looked at them in total confusion. Danny leaned over to me and said in a near whisper, "Typical girls' right?" Then Logan joined in the near whisper conversation saying, "Nope. They only act like… _this_ when something big happened."

Taylor and Madison stopped their jumping craze and grabbed Fallon's arms. While they practically dragged her away, Fallon called out to us, "Follow us if you want to see what happened." Logan started to follow as he looked back at me, Danny, and Max. Max just said, "I have _no_ clue what the hell just happened." Danny nodded slightly and agreed. Logan motioned for us to follow, and walked away. The three of us followed suit.

"I'm trying to understand… what just happened?" Max asked after a moment of walking.

"Usually I'd say you're stupid, but even I don't know what they're talking about." Danny said.

Glancing at the people around us, I saw questioning looks from fans. "We should go before fans trap us again." I said lowly, so only Danny and Max could hear. Nodding in agreement, we walked to where we saw Fallon and the others go before we lost sight of them. After a few minutes, we saw them standing around an entrance to some place, but I couldn't read the sign from this far away. Getting closer, I saw that the sign said _Minecraft Official Art Gallery_ on it in red.

* * *

**A/N: Tadaaa! Another Chapter out for you guys. Thank you for over 400 views x) I Love You All.**

**If you haven't noticed yet, I've uploaded the cover for TSLTY today too. YES I made it myself. (You Like?)**

**I hope you guys are happy. because I did when I was typing it xD.**

**Ok so read, review, love, share, do whatever you want. See you later! I'm Out!**

**Crazy4AMBG**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
****  
**

* * *

**Fallon's POV**

We waited for the Danny, Max, and Jordan to join us in front of the Gallery. Taylor and Maddie were literally hopping around, impatient. Before, my mother texted me to tell me something about my artwork I submitted for the Gallery. Under my On_Falls persona, I mailed a few of my secret artworks for MineCon. I haven't told my viewers, but I know it'll surprise many people. Of course, I didn't send it from my own address; I sent it from the local post office.

Many people passed us, glancing at the three of us. They're probably wondering why we aren't going inside. _We're waiting for a few new friends of ours._ I thought to myself with a small smile. _If you mind, please don't stare._ As the two jumping bunnies continued their rant of joy, I looked around. I saw what I thought was the tree boys right when I got yet another text. Luckily, I kept my phone in my hand this time. Checking who it was, I unlocked my phone to read the message. The text was  
from Logan, who went inside the Gallery to see if what my mom said was true.

_Kane! Found it. Main hall, follow the signs. All here. –Logan_

I texted back _Ok_ _See you soon_. and put my phone in my pocket. When I stood up straight again Max, Danny and Jordan were a few steps away. "So what exactly happened?" Jordan asked us. Before I could answer _again_, Taylor and Maddie jumped behind the three and began pushing us inside. "In, now now now now!" They both commanded us. While pushing te four of us inside the Gallery, we somehow got to this 'Special Exhibit' within minutes. Taylor and Maddie stopped pushing us and rounded us. Looking at each of us, their eyes stopped to me. "Our lovely friend here as made quite an impression on her fans today." They started. Then Taylor and Maddie turned around and disappeared into the crowd. Max, Danny and Jordan looked at me, then to where Taylor and Maddie ran. Answering the question that I knew was in their minds, I said, "About a month ago I made a few artworks for today. I mailed it in under my On_Falls persona and made sure that when it got here that nothing of my true identity was on it."

"Oh yeah. You do a lot of art things on your channel." Jordan asked me.

We started walking as I began to look for the 'Special Exhibit' signs. When I saw one (it was very damn tiny!) I nodded.

"Is that why even with your sub count, you haven't tried to make videos with us?"

"Probably. I never actually cared about that part; I just wanted to help other people learn how to draw this and that."

"Well that's a clever way to technically hide." Max said, nudging my shoulder.

"_And_ it's also that my art's more anime themed than games." I smiled at the thought of when I first got 1000 subs by making that Fairy Tail wallpaper (of my own design of course) **(A/N: Added this just to show that I LOVE Fairy Tail.)**

We all talked for awhile longer, making sure the people around us aren't listening in. It warmed my heart to know that the boys are fine with the fact that no one knows me as On_Falls. As we finished our conversation, Taylor and Maddie popped up in front of me. Gasping in surprise, I jumped back and felt a pair of hands on my forearms. Quickly turning sideways, I saw that it was Jordan. Turning back to Taylor and Maddie, I glared. "What the hell guys?" They looked at me and smiled.

"First," Taylor stated, "We know you let your guard down while in these types of crowds."

"And two, we found it!" Maddie added, moving aside for me to see.

What I saw made me slightly shocked; we were in this semi-large room with art work all around. But what caught anyone's eye first was the wall _covered_ in work…_my_ work! I walked over to the works of my own hands. Some were digital, but most were drawn by hand. I noticed something though. _These are more than what I mailed in._ I felt eyes follow me, but I can tell they were from the group. I walked over to one of the older looking pictures. Closely, I examined the work, trying to think when I made it. Then I noticed and the very top left corner, where I always put the month and year it was made, I saw the truth. "…2013… January…"

"What?" Jordan stood beside me, with his hands in his pockets. I pointed to the top left corner and said, "I made- I mean- I see this was made in January." Looking closer, he nodded slightly. "What about it?" I leaned closer slightly to whisper so no one nearby can hear, "I didn't start making the pictures until late summer. My mom-" I stopped midsentence, realizing why it was here. _How could I not realize this sooner! Mom sneaked some more work out of my room._ Straightening, I looked around for my Mom, but she was nowhere to be seen. I noticed that Taylor, Maddie, Danny, Max, and Logan (who must have rejoined when I wasn't looking) were on the other side of the room. "Your mom what?" Jordan asked me. Smiling lightly, I turned to him and said, "my mom tried to help me." Something in Jordan's eye flickered when I said this, but as fast as I noticed, it was gone. He smiled and patted me on the backed. "Pretty awesome mother you've got. Now let's go back and continue a party!" Nodding, we walked back to the group.

"Heeeey! Look at the love birds!" Taylor waved a hand at us as we got close. I glared at her, trying to keep a blush from forming on my cheeks. "Don't you start a little conspiracy for the boys!" I said. Taylor shrugged and smiled innocently. _Geez, this girl is going to start something._

"Anyway let us finish this so we can go to the party later!" Max piped up with this crazy smile.

The girls agreed and pushed us all together infront of some of my art work.

"First, there must be pictures," they said in union (yet again). Rolling my eyes, I smiled and began to take a crap load of photos.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! I'm so, absolutely, deathly sorry I didn't update for a month! ;( I got really busy and then it was my birthday and then school went from crap to all this bullshit. Yeah sad right? JK! I'm happy that I got this chapter out finally.**

**PS: I saw Divergent on my birthday! (March 21****st****)**

**Anyways, see you next time. Byez1 ;)**


	8. A New Story Notice

**A/N NOTICE:**

* * *

**Hi guys. The one and only is here. :P**

**Okay… Let ****explain my reason**** me explain before the actual news: **

**So as a writer, you know how you brainstorm for ideas? Well for me (**_**as the daydreaming procrastinator idiot I am**_**) I "brainstorm" all the time. Like I can be in… let's say Math class…and I'll beginning thinking of TSLTY or some other idea. I swear it's not my fault whatsoever! I just can't help it. My friends and family don't believe, so I hope you guys do, but I legit don't control when or where I daydream. I just can't help it. I get inspiration from even the little things around me. Like I can be inspired by "person A" and "person B's" relationship in my class to draw this. Or I can suddenly think of something to write in my fanfic's/stories from watching this show or listening to that song. So to sum it up: I'm a daydreamer that can't control her brainstorms.**

**So here's the **_**actual**_** news. as I said before, I can't control when I brainstorm, I just do. So one day I was in history/ social studies class when I began think of Assassin's Creed. I was thinking of it because I ****overheard some loud idiot boys in my class talk about it. While thinking of it, the memory of my old account came to mind along with the thought of my old stories. Then I ****think you figured out what happened next.**

_**New account + old Assassin's Creed fanfic + new and better free-lance writing talent + better ideas and thinking = Assassin's Creed fanfic restart**_

**If you got that before I said it I praise you. So I started the story with an overview. Please check it out when you can. BTW It's also a temporary Rated T.**

**Thanks for reading this. See you later. Byez!**


End file.
